darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 4
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 4 is the fourth issue of the Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers limited series. Published on 2017-08-16, the issue relates Jedah's defeat at Belial's hands in the past, Elena and company struggles with Lord Raptor, and Morrigan's and Lilith's efforts to convince Donovan to help them. Featured characters Darkstalkers *Jedah Dohma *Victor von Gerdenheim *Lord Raptor *Jon Talbain *Felicia *Anita *Donovan Baine *Lilith *Morrigan Aensland Prelude story *B.B. Hood Street Fighter *Gill *Elena *Sagat *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *Akuma Prelude story *Sakura *Dan *Blanka *Dhalsim Publisher synopsis : "The fighters of two worlds have been gathered, and the schemes of the demonic Jedah and the angelic Gill are fully revealed! Meanwhile, Blanka finds himself being stalked by a Darkstalker hunter – the maniacal B.B.Hood! The crossover chaos continues in STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue synopsis Jedah recounts to Gill how he was defeated by Belial and then confined in the void between realms and dimensions, having been tricked by Ozom by using a fraudulent likeness of Dylec. In the void, he recovered his powers, created the Majigen and eventually returned to the Makai after many eons. With Gill's help, Jedah plans to awaken the fetus of god and grant a final peace to all souls in all realms. Jedah also mentions that the Dhylec is the only weapon that can slay mighty demons of Makai, even mentioning that it can even slay Belial. The same Dhylec now in the possession of Donovan. Meanwhile Lord Raptor and his minions battle Victor, Talbain, Felicia, Elena, Sagat and Chun-li. Elena, eventually manages to use his healing powers to turn Raptor into his more human form, which is easily defeated by Victor. As Violent Ken awakens, Elena uses once again her abilities to return Ken to normal. In the human realm, Morrigan and Lilith arrive unannounced to the Tibet, where Donovan and Anita are. After a brief scuffle, the succubi manage to explain their story long enough for Anita to dive into Morrigan's mind to verify it, convincing Donovan and Anita to help them stop Jedah. In order to enter the Makai, Morrigan explains that they will need to use an ancient technique once used by the house of Aensland in order to ferry beings between the human realm and the Makai: the Satsui no Hado. Prelude story B.B. Hood recounts in her diary her encounter with Blanka. After Blanka "saves" B.B. Hood from some zombies, they meet with Dan and Sakura. Believing Blanka to be a Darkstalkers, she gives him an explosive apple and gets ready to use her rocket basket to attack again, ignoring Dan and Sakura words telling her that Blanka is a human, not a Darkstalker. Blanka retaliates with an electric attack after being called a monster, making B.B. Hood's weapon malfunction, which blows her away. Dan comforts Blanka telling him that his next girlfriend will probably be less homicidal than B.B. Hood. As B.B. Hood comments on her diary that her experience taught her to look beneath the surface before judging a human as a Darkstalker, she encounters Dhalsim using Yoga Flame, deciding on the spot that he is a Darkstalker. Credits *'Story:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Line art:' Edwin Huang *'Colors:' Espen Grundetjern *'Art (pages 1-6):' Hanzo Steinbach *'Letters:' Marshall Dillon *'Prelude story:' David Lumsdon *'Artwork:' Brendon Tapper Trivia *The variant cover B has the Midnight Bliss forms of Vega, Shin Akuma, M. Bison. Lord Raptor and Rikuo *The homage cover C recreates one of the posters of the original Universal Pictures ''Frankenstein'', with Victor in place of Frankenstein's monster, M. Bison in place of Henry Frankenstein and Cammy as Elizabeth Lavenza. Gallery Covers Issue 4 Cover A.jpg|Regular cover Issue 4 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Midnight Bliss part 4 Issue 4 Cover C.jpg|Cover C, Frankenstein homage Previews and production SFvsDS_4 preview_1.jpg SFvsDS_4 preview_2.jpg SFvsDS_4 preview_3.jpg SFvsDS_4 preview_4.jpg External links *Preview at Udon Entertainment website Navigation Category:Comic Issue